shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Argus
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' The '''Argus (アーガス, Āgasu) are a unique species of small yellow pigs specialize in building ships despite their small size. There are at least a dozen of them as brothers and sisters. They serve as the shipwrights and helmsmen. Appearance The Argus are small roundish creatures with yellow fur in four layers, making it look like a dress. They have some hair on their head with droopy ears, small legs with longer arms and huge round black eyes. Female Argus seem to have longer ears than the male. Despite being pigs, they do not seem to have a tail and has a very small nose. They express their emotions through their eyes and walks by jumping. Personality They are very lovable and are like children. Despite having the attention of one another, the Argus are always craving for attention from the humans. They love to eat and get excited easily from simple things and are very curious. Sometimes they are seen doing normal things such as reading, fishing or cooking but the most they are seen doing is building. The Argus would always do their best in caring for the ship, panicking when someone damages the ship in any way. They love playing Japanese children games such as "Kagome Kagome" despite the fact that they all look alike. Each of them could have a name of their own only known to themselves. They however, are incapable of human speech. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship The Argus show a degree of marksmanship. They are able to load cannons and fire them accurately. Physical Strength The Argus lacks physical strength because of their small size, but are quite strong when they come together as a team. Together, they are able to lift planks and build a ship. It only took six of them to be able to lift Hanser's sniper, something Gretta was not able to do. Two Argus is strong enough to steer a ship through a storm. Teamwork The Argus are known for their strong teamwork, and the reason why they are able to do much more despite their size. By standing on top each other, they are able to reach objects which they cannot if it's only one of them. Endurance Argus are able to endure some form of pain as they have been seen been blast at. They would scattered around before quickly recovering and bounce back together again to escape. It could be their fats which protects them from being wounded. Engineer As the creator and shipwright of the ship, the Argus are professionals in building and constructing machinery to the point where only they would understand. Aside from building ships, the Argus are capable of constructing guns and rockets to normal home appliances. Currently, they want to build a UFO. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes "Nyan nya nya!" Trivia *Base on the Mokos from the game, Pulse. *In Greek mythology, Argus was the builder of a ship called Argo. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Female Category:Male Category:Blacksmith Category:Characters